La confiance en retour
by Hyupunosu
Summary: Revenir et faire face aux incompréhensions du passé. Revenir et se battre pour l'avenir. Et aussi pour regagner ce qui a été perdu. OS centré sur Asuka, dans la continuité des films Rebuild of Evangelion.


**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages d'Evangelion sont copyright Hideaki Anno/Gainax Co., Ltd./Khara.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Ce récit se situant après le film _Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance_, il contient des spoilers sur les événements s'y déroulant.

Remerciements à Oiseau Vermillon, pour ses encouragements et son aide précieuse.

* * *

« Atchii !»

Que le froid puisse encore lui faire cet effet la rassura légèrement, alors que son corps encore engourdi lui avait donné l'impression d'être devenue totalement insensible. L'ascenseur continuait de descendre. L'endroit lui semblait inconnu, de même que les deux individus armés qui la flanquaient de chaque côté. Les fusils n'étaient pas braqués sur sa personne mais elle sentait la tension évidente des deux hommes. Pourquoi donc ? Comment aurait-elle bien pu présenter un éventuel danger dans sa condition actuelle ? Baissant la tête, elle examina une énième fois l'état de son corps ; de massifs bandages enveloppaient sa cuisse gauche, sa poitrine, son bras droit. Elle en sentait également un en travers de sa tête, réduisant sa visibilité de moitié en recouvrant son œil gauche. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? La réponse lui semblait évidente mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à la formuler intérieurement. Reniflant, elle releva la tête, résolue à afficher la fierté qu'il lui restait en ne paraissant pas désorientée. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, doucement, et le mécanisme s'ouvrit sur un large couloir. N'attendant pas l'indication évidente qui allait suivre, elle avança d'elle-même vers l'unique porte, qui s'ouvrit à son tour tandis qu'elle approchait.

« Asuka. »

Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de Misato, et aperçut la jeune femme au milieu de la pièce. A ses côtés, assise près d'un moniteur empli de données intarissables, se tenait Ritsuko Akagi, vêtue de son habituelle blouse blanche. Leurs présences familières donnèrent à Asuka la force de répondre d'une voix plus affirmée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru :

« Misato. Professeur Akagi.

— Comment te sens-tu ?, reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.

— Un peu moins bien que d'habitude, mais j'en remettrai je vous assure. »

L'affirmation de la jeune fille fit s'esquisser un bref sourire sur le visage de Misato. La deuxième femme prit la parole, plus directement :

« Quel est ton dernier souvenir après être entrée dans l'Entry Plug de l'Eva-03 ? »

A ces mots, Asuka se remémora soudainement beaucoup de choses. L'invitation d'Ayanami. La suspension de l'Eva-02 et l'arrivée de la troisième unité. La Test Type Plugsuit, l'immersion dans le LCL et... l'Ange.

« Il y avait un Ange dans l'Eva, répondit-elle, plus bas. Il a entièrement pris le contrôle, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'ai essayé ! J'ai lutté! Mais... je ne pouvais juste... rien faire...

— Ne t'inquiète pas Asuka, rassura Misato. Le Neuvième Ange avait investi l'Eva bien avant son arrivée au Japon. Personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » se risqua l'adolescente.

En guise de réponse, Ritsuko pianota sur quelques touches du moniteur, projetant au mur des images d'une qualité médiocre, puis mis en marche un enregistrement vidéo. L'Eva-01, aux couleurs mauves et vertes bien connues d'Asuka, s'acharnait avec violence sur l'Eva-03, la démembrant dans des gerbes de sang. La jeune fille observa stoïquement l'Entry Plug dans laquelle elle se trouvait à cet instant se faire déchiqueter par les mâchoires du colosse, semblant folle furieuse.

« Le Neuvième Ange a été intercepté et éliminé par l'Eva-01, entre le complexe de Matsushiro et Tokyo-3 », répondit enfin la scientifique.

Devinant le regard vide d'Asuka, elle ajouta, toujours sur le même ton :

« Celle-ci était contrôlée par le Dummy System, le pilote ayant semblé inapte à suivre les instructions.

— … Crétin de Shinji... », murmura la jeune fille, son œil dissimulé sous les longs cheveux bruns-roux qui tombaient en cascade, ébouriffés.

Elle vit cependant Ritsuko échanger un regard rapide vers Misato, qui acquiesça.

« Asuka, la situation s'est passablement dégradée, et nous n'avons que peu de temps. Nous devons agir rapidement si nous voulons prévenir un _véritable _Third Impact », reprit l'officier.

La jeune fille ne saisit pas la raison d'un tel adjectif, mais savait pertinemment ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour piloter l'Eva.

— Tout à fait, enchaîna la scientifique. Le Onzième Ange est apparu, et nous avons besoin de toi pour l'éliminer.

— D'accord. »

Se détachant de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était cachée depuis le début de l'entretien, une jeune fille, d'environ son âge, aux cheveux bruns foncés noués en queue de cheval et portant des lunettes, s'approcha d'elle. Asuka ne la connaissait pas. La fille avait un air plutôt insouciant, qui contrastait avec les visages graves qu'arboraient Ritsuko et Misato. Cette dernière reprit la parole :

« Asuka, je te présente Mari Makinami Illustrious, c'est une pilote d'Eva. Elle se chargera de te briefer plus amplement et te familiarisera avec le nouveau QG. L'opération débutera lorsque nos satellites auront retrouvé la cible. Le professeur Akagi contrôlera ton niveau de synchronisation d'ici quelques heures, nous te le ferons savoir. Ce sera tout. »

D'un signe de la main, Mari salua et l'encouragea à la suivre.

« Heureuse de te rencontrer, annonça-t-elle avec un accent anglais indéniable. Suis-moi, je pense qu'il y a plein de choses que tu aimerais savoir. »

En même temps qu'Asuka découvrait le lieu où elle se trouvait – un pétrolier reconverti en transporteur d'Eva après une réquisition de la Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force (ou plus simplement JMSDF) et de la NERV – elle fit plus ample connaissance avec celle destinée à piloter l'Evangelion 08. La jeune Anglaise tâcha d'expliquer au mieux les derniers événements à sa nouvelle camarade. Ainsi l'attaque du Dixième Ange sur Tokyo-3 avait réduit la cité ainsi que le Geofront à néant et avait presque abouti au déclenchement d'un Third Impact dévastateur. Les forces de la NERV avaient été évacuées par la JSSDF, et sa principale chaîne de commandement se trouvait désormais sur cette flotte. Quand l'Allemande demanda où se trouvaient les autres pilotes, son interlocutrice resta évasive, répondant simplement que des troupes étaient encore positionnées dans le Central Dogma.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'un hangar massif, qui devait bien occuper les trois quarts du navire. Asuka savait pertinemment ce qu'il abritait mais s'exclama de surprise à la vue de son Eva-02. Celle-ci possédait un bras gauche bien plus volumineux que l'autre et, en l'examinant, sa pilote découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de prothèse entièrement cybernétique. Le visage du géant portait également les stigmates d'un combat acharné. Désormais asymétrique, la partie droite était recouverte d'une armature métallique grisâtre et avait perdu un œil. Ce dernier détail éveilla chez la jeune fille un sentiment d'empathie immense envers l'humain de synthèse.

Avisant la figure interdite qu'affichait Asuka, Mari décida de donner des explications :

« J'ai piloté l'unité 02 contre le Dixième Ange. Celui-ci nous a chacune poussé dans nos derniers retranchements. Même avec l'aide de l'unité prototype, nous avons perdu. En l'absence de moyens pour la remettre à neuf, c'est tout ce que nous avons pu faire pour la rendre de nouveau opérationnelle, conclut-elle. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, ajouta la voix malicieuse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'en t'en penses !? » rétorqua l'Allemande, bien que la colère qu'elle aurait pu ressentir était alors entièrement dissipée par cette similitude qu'elle percevait entre son état et celui de l'Eva-02.

Elles avaient été séparées l'une de l'autre, et finalement se retrouvaient, ayant chacune souffert entre-temps.

« Dis-moi plutôt, comment avons-nous pu gagner alors ? Si deux Evas ont été vaincues simultanément, comment est-ce possible ?

— Grâce à l'Eva-01.

— Shinji ? »

Mari inspira doucement. Sans doute ce qu'elle avait à dire s'avérait pénible, mais Asuka voulait savoir.

« Lors du combat contre le Dixième Ange, l'Eva-01 s'est éveillée, grâce à la force de la volonté de son pilote, alors que tout semblait perdu. J'ai été surprise. Je ne l'aurais pas pensé comme ça. Enfin, je ne pense pas avoir été la seule. Cependant, l'éveil de l'Eva, et sa fusion avec le Core de l'Ange a failli provoquer le Third Impact. Il a été stoppé par l'arrivée inattendue d'une autre Eva, la Mark.06 et l'événement devint donc le Near Third Impact.

— La force de la volonté du pilote ? Shinji ? Et pourquoi l'Eva a fusionné avec le Core de l'Ange ?

— Ikari voulait sauver l'autre pilote je pense – Ayanami c'est ça ? –, qui avait été absorbée par l'Ange auparavant. »

L'information lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Pourtant, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle n'en montra rien. Intérieurement cependant, elle avait envie de hurler et plus rien d'autre n'occupait plus ses pensées.

_« Il n'a rien fait pour moi, et pour elle...Et pour elle, il a risqué la fin de l'humanité...Pfft...Crétin de Shinji... »_

« Jalouse ? glissa Mari avec un sourire espiègle.

— Quoi ? Mais absolument pas ! La seule chose que mérite ce crétin c'est mon poing dans la figure !

— Pas la peine de se vexer, "Princess", tu en auras peut-être l'occasion un jour.

— Que sont-ils devenus ? Shinji, la First et l'Eva-01 ?

— Vu le niveau de synchronisation atteint, Ikari doit être confondu dans l'Eva. Et celle-ci a été récupérée par les quelques forces encore stationnées au Geofront, dont le commandant Ikari. Quant à l'autre pilote, qui sait ? Peut-être se trouve-t-elle également dans l'Eva, s'il l'a effectivement sauvée... Romantique non ?

Éludant la dernière remarque – puérile – Asuka se demanda si effectivement, elle reverrait ses camarades un jour. L'idée qu'elle ne puisse plus s'énerver contre Shinji le crétin et qu'Ayanami ne soit plus là, non loin, attendant un ordre du commandant pour risquer de nouveau sa vie lui paraissait invraisemblable. Les choses avaient tellement changé en si peu de temps. Elle-même avait changé. Elle le sentait maintenant, après les explications de Mari. Elle avait réalisé une synchronisation en abîme avec une Eva mais également avec un Ange. Les blessures physiques obtenues lors de l'anéantissement des deux entités n'étaient même pas comparables. Elle sentait une force en elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais décelée jusqu'ici. Était-ce cela qui avait inquiété les soldats ? La peur d'être face à un Ange à apparence humaine. Se souvenant des monstruosités affrontées, l'idée lui sembla complètement stupide. Néanmoins, elle savait que cette expérience – dont elle ne serait jamais que le seul sujet – lui avait ôté quelque chose d'important, bien qu'inidentifiable sur l'instant.

La jeune fille fut arrachée soudainement à ses pensées par l'alarme puissante et stridente qui se mit à retentir. Mari lui posa sa main sur l'épaule d'une manière si brusque qu'elle faillit réagir violemment. La jeune Anglaise n'y prêta pas attention, semblant recevoir au même instant des instructions par son oreillette :

« Onzième Ange localisé, au nord-est de la flotte. Sans surprise, il se dirige Tokyo-3, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix soudainement lasse. Nous devons le stopper. Asuka !

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit la jeune fille d'un air revêche.

— L'Eva-02 étant la seule unité opérationnelle, ce sera une mission solo, indiqua Mari en reprenant le sourire narquois qu'Asuka lui connaissait désormais.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne de toute façon. »

De retour dans la cage improvisée de bakélite où sommeillait l'Evangelion, Asuka se vit remettre son ancienne Plugsuit, modifiée cependant par endroits.

« Les patchs oranges couvrent les blessures que vous avez reçues, la synchronisation ne s'en retrouvera pas modifiée, expliqua l'un des techniciens s'activant autour de l'Eva, après qu'Asuka eut enfilée la combinaison modifiée.

— Pas très esthétique », grommela la jeune fille.

_« Mais je m'en fiche, je vais leur montrer que je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre pour vaincre cet Ange. »_

La procédure d'entrée dans l'Entry Plug et l'immersion dans le LCL, en même temps que de lui remémorer de nouveau les événements relatifs à l'Eva-03, lui fit reprendre conscience que s'il y avait vraiment une chose à laquelle elle excellait, c'était piloter l'Eva. Peu importait son état ou celui de l'Evangelion. Elle vaincrait l'Ange. Elle était la Second Girl et personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça.

Les voix familières de Maya Ibuki et Makoto Hyuga résonnèrent dans le caisson :

« Dépassement du seuil critique sans erreur, ouvertures des liaisons nerveuses.

— Synchronisation effectué à 45%. Marge d'erreur de 0,3%. Aucune anomalie repérée.

— Activation de l'Eva ! »

Se pliant à la volonté de son pilote, le géant se redressa, devenant la figure de proue démesurée du pétrolier transporteur. Asuka fut surprise par la manœuvrabilité du bras gauche, entièrement mécanisé, et possédant apparemment la même résistance que le reste de l'Équipement de Type-B. Sur l'écran disposé à droite de son champ de vision, la jeune fille reçut les informations physionomiques de l'Ange. Celui ressemblait, d'une certaine façon, au Huitième Ange qu'elle avait vaincu avec l'aide de Shinji et Rei. Asuka secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça. L'ennemi, volant, possédait un noyau – contenant très certainement son Core – autour duquel plusieurs sortes d'ailes, longues et effilées, s'agitaient, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Impulsivement, Asuka se saisit du Sonic Glaive. Elle était à l'aise avec cette arme. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'atteindre la cible en mouvement dans les airs, alors qu'une arme à feu aurait été trop imprécise. La flotte avait maintenant entièrement changé sa trajectoire.

« Asuka, interception prévue dans la baie d'Osaka. L'Ange croisera notre route d'ici peu de temps, mais c'est là-bas que tu seras la plus à même de le neutraliser, informa Ibuki. Une fois sur place, tu n'auras que cinq minutes d'autonomie. Sois prête pour le contact !

— Je sais, je sais bien, répondit la pilote en murmurant, – plus pour elle-même cependant. »

Peu de temps s'était écoulé lorsque soudainement, chacun put deviner la forme insolite du Onzième Ange. Celui-ci avançait à une vitesse constante vers sa cible, vers Lilith, vers l'annihilation de l'humanité. L'ensemble des canons des destroyers et frégates alentours ouvrirent le feu simultanément, bien que l'objectif n'était pas celui – vain – d'abattre l'ennemi, mais plutôt d'attirer son attention afin de le retarder et de le mener à la baie. Jusqu'ici le plan fonctionnait. La cible venait d'activer son A.T. Field face aux tirs nourris et avait dévié de sa trajectoire initiale, là où les forces de la NERV et de la JMSDF l'attendaient. La barrière octogonale absorbait chaque frappe, sans exception, et l'Ange commença sa riposte. Le halo de ce dernier brilla intensément et une première frégate fut touchée de plein fouet par l'énergie déployée, sombrant sous une gigantesque croix. Le vacarme était assourdissant. Une deuxième frégate coula. Asuka n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'y avait cependant rien à faire, l'A.T. Field n'aurait pu être percé par un tir, même celui d'une arme d'Eva.

Au terme des quelques instants qui avaient paru interminables, la flotte ainsi que l'Ange arrivèrent dans la baie. Le monstre se trouvait au-dessus des rares immeubles encore debout, semblant s'apprêter à continuer son chemin sans plus prêter attention à ses opposants. Détachant son câble ombilical, l'Eva-02 bondit jusqu'au destroyer le plus proche de la côte, puis réalisa un saut directement sur l'Ange, dans le but de le transpercer de la lance. L'une des ailes expédia le titan contre un building, le brisant en deux.

Dans l'Entry Plug, Asuka maugréa. Redressant l'Evangelion, elle entama une série de frappes dans le but de couper les dangereux appendices. Mais ceux-ci, tout en lacérant les gratte-ciels pour en envoyer des blocs à leur adversaire, se montraient incroyablement résistants aux assauts de la lame. De plus l'Ange ponctuait désormais ces attaques par de nouvelles explosions d'énergie, restreignant les mouvements d'Asuka. Prise au piège entre l'une des tours et un rayon, le bras gauche s'évapora soudainement dans une énième croix de couleur pourpre. Le membre n'étant nerveusement pas relié au pilote, celle-ci n'en souffrit que peu. Mais la blessure était morale. Si elle continuait comme cela, elle ne le vaincrait pas. Elle n'aurait servi à rien. Il était évident qu'elle avait été réveillée pour ses seules compétences de pilotage, étant donné le danger potentiel qu'elle représentait. Si elle mourrait, elle n'aurait rien accompli. Si elle perdait et survivait, non seulement elle deviendrait un poids, mais de plus, le monde serait fatalement condamné à la destruction. Elle repensa à Shinji ainsi qu'à la raison pour laquelle celui-ci avait risqué de tout sacrifier.

_« C...Crétin ! »_

Quelque chose avait surgi, comme émergé au fond d'elle-même. Pleine de fureur et d'une force nouvelle, elle resserra son emprise sur la lance et se rua jusque sous l'Ange en esquivant habilement – d'une façon presque naturelle – les ailes mortelles.

« Asuka, ton taux de synchronisation vient de monter à 83%, hurla Hyuga, inquiet, dans son micro. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Yaaaah ! »

Dans un saut qui semblait physiquement impossible, l'Eva-02 venait d'atteindre avec la lance le noyau de l'Ange. Calant ses pieds sur les bases des ailes, Asuka s'employa à déverser toute sa rage dans le mouvement du bras droit, qui pénétrait de plus en plus profondément la cible. Elle sentit une résistance et dans un dernier cri, empala le Core de son arme. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de part et d'autre du noyau et l'Evangelion retomba lourdement sur le sol, souillée par la pluie écarlate.

« Onzième Ange éliminé, reprit Hyuga, l'inquiétude de sa voix s'étant réduite sans disparaître pour autant. Bon travail Asuka, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

— Bien joué Asuka, félicita la voix de Misato à son tour. »

La jeune fille comprenait la raison de leur anxiété. La force qu'elle avait utilisée, ce n'était pas la sienne. Et elle n'avait pas su la plier entièrement à sa volonté. Elle devrait apprendre à la contrôler, à ne plus se laisser submerger ainsi. Il le fallait.

Profitant des dernières secondes que la batterie interne avait à lui offrir, Asuka se rapprocha de la côte où un destroyer venait s'amarrer pour la récupérer. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait évité – _non, retardé pour le moment_ – la fin du monde. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était encore digne de piloter l'Eva. Une grande fatigue l'étreignit soudainement. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ses pensées passèrent du sort du monde à Shinji.

_« A quoi tout cela rime, pour une seule personne ? Cré... Pfft. Shinji. »_


End file.
